


Of Wolves, Dragons and Lions

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The White wolf is the King of his home. While Winterfell may be under the control of the Stark's again, Lions and Dragons fight to the South and Ice is spreading. How will the wolves navigate the world of politics and when the ground they stand on is freezing.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa   
I know that littlefinger is creeping on me. I wish for one moment I could have a breather without his interest in me. Maybe the Weirwood would be a good place to start. I slowly lower myself into the bench. It's so very, calm. I focus, I slowly start to dissolve the memory of my wedding right here. I replace it with one of Arya. She and I are playing in the snow together.  
"Lady Sansa, forgive me, if your at prayer."  
Of course he has to show up. His slimy eyes take over my body.  
"I don't pray, not anymore."  
I get up and start to walk away but he catches me off guard  
"Snow may be the King but you, my love, you are the key to uniting Westeros."  
I leave the once calm godswood, now tainted by his presence  
~•~  
“Jon, you are a good ruler.”  
“Yeah right.”  
As me and Jon walk over the ramparts of our home I can feel littlefinger presence in the shadows.  
“You are Jon. The Northern lord follow you because they believe in you. You are truly their king.”  
I can predict what jon is about to say.  
“I don't want to be king.”  
I look at my brother and give him a smile  
“Jon what I have learned is that those who want power are those not suited for it.”  
Jon looks a little bit reassured by this. The new Maester, Wulkon his name is comes huffing over with a letter in his hand  
“Your grace,”  
He looks at me like he was about to say something to me but then walks away. I am almost used to this. People going to Jon and ignoring me, even though I am the lady of winterfell  
‘I am sorry people keep ignoring you Sansa.”  
“Its fine, Jon”  
Even though it is most definitely not I have to stay stay strong, cause if littlefinger sees that I am weak he will swope in a take advantage of it. How many times had he done that already. I pull myself from my thoughts to listen to the contents of the letter.  
“Cersei of house Lannister, first of her name queen. Queen of the Andels and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdom sumuns the rebel and Bastard Jon Snow to King's Landing to bend the knee or suffer the fate of all traitors .”  
“You've been so focused on the enemy to the North you’ve forgotten the one to the south.”  
“I’ve been focused on the Night King because he is a bigger threat to everyone who is breathing.”  
“Jon there is a wall between us and the night king, there is nothing between us and Cersei.”  
“We can’t risk losing troops to fight against the undead.”  
Jon is so oblivious about Cersei. He doesn’t know how she doesn’t care about the living. She only cares about herself. She took the throne with no heirs and no hope of a feature legacy, she did it for herself and only herself.  
“Jon, you don't know what Cersei is like, she wont stop until your head is on a spike like fathers.”  
Fathers, Septa Mordane and how many others had their heads put on those spikes.   
“Cersei only cares about herself, now that her children are dead.”


	2. Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stags home no longer. It is always the Dragons

The ship sways slightly as we get closer and closer to Dragonstone. There is a sense of anticipation in the air. This will be the true queens first steps onto dragonstone scene she was a baby. And by extension, her first coming to Westeros. This is where the Aegon Targaryen planned his invasion of Westeros, and where his descendant will do the same.   
We allowed the queen to get off the boat first. As she steps forward the smiles could be seen in everyone's eyes. Her dragons roar over head. The queen has come to take what is hers by fire and blood.  
~•~  
"Shall we begin."  
As we all take our place around the map of Westeros there is a sense of accomplishment. All of them standing at the table have brought a Targaryen to Westeros and she plans to conquer it and sit on the Iron Throne.   
"Your grace we should begin with the fact of the North claiming Independence."  
Many of us look over at Varis a little surprised.  
"Who have they made their King."  
"Jon Snow."   
The queen looks down at the map and puts a direwolf figure over Winterfell,  
"Tyrion Lannister, you have met Jon Snow, yes?"  
"I have your grace."  
"Does he trust you."  
I go over this in my mind  
"Maybe."  
"If you wrote him a letter to come here, would he."  
"I believe he might."   
~•~  
"Jon we can't take that risk. We don't know anything about the dragon queen."  
"Sansa Tyrion is a good man. He wouldn't send me to my death."  
"I know he is a good man Jon but he is following the command of his queen."  
"He doesn't always follow orders, Sansa."  
I know this more than anyone. But Jon still doesn't know that. He doesn't know how he spared me from the bedding ceremony. He might know that Ramsey took my maiden head but he doesn't know that Tyrion was supposed to take it but was kind enough to not take it.   
"I know he doesn't but still there is a risk."  
"I know Sansa. But it's one I have to take."  
"Just be safe, Jon. I don't want to lose my last living brother."  
"I won't make you go through that I swear."  
"Thank you, Jon."  
I don't think I could take losing my family entirely again


	3. Jon

I wonder if Sansa is right about this whole thing. The men who are standing on the beach with Tyrion and the other person look ready to cut me down. These must be the Dothraki, I have heard that she has the Horse Lord of the Dothraki sea. Tyrion Lannister is standing with a young woman from Essoes by the look of her skin.  
"The bastard of Winterfell."  
"The dwarf of casterly rock."  
Both of us share a chuckle.  
"This is Ser Davos Seaworth, my hand."  
"And this is Missandie, the queen's most trusted advisor."  
The young girl says her first words to us  
"The queen knows that it was a long journey and is happy that you took it. If you would please remove your weapons."  
"Of course."  
As I hand over longclaw I wonder if I will ever see it again. The queen probably won't want to waste Valayen steel.   
As Davos goes up to talk I hang back. Talking is Davos and Sansa's thing, they are the real negotiates. I am just good with a sword who people keep saying is a good leader. Davos falls back and in a low voice says  
"This place has changed."  
~•~  
"How is Sansa?"  
"She is well. Even though she went through hell."  
"What happened to her."  
"Not my story to tell."   
Tyrion nods. He seems genuinely concerned for Sansa. Sansa really hasn't talked about what happened to her, I can guess some but some I have no clue. I know it hurts her still, and that part of it is still going on.   
"She's smarter than she lets on."  
"She's starting to let on."  
"Good."  
~•~  
"You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen,rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."  
The dragon queens long silver hair is in an interact braid, her light blue green eyes scan both of us. Davos next to me starts talking  
"This is Jon Snow, King of the North."  
"I understand that the journey was rough, my Lord. I hope the waters weren't bad."  
"The wind were in our favor. "  
Davos seems to notice something  
"Forgive me your grace, but I don't believe that Jon is a Lord but a king."  
"I see, sir?"  
"This is Sir Davos Seaworth. My hand."  
"I see,"  
The young queen scans each of us. She seems to tell something  
"You aren't here to kneel are you."  
"No, we are here to ask for your permission to mine something."  
"And what is that."  
"The mines of dragonstone have a rare material that the North needs for the battle north of the wall."  
"The battle North of the Wall?"  
I glance over at Davos,   
"The dead walk again, and they are coming for all of us."  
"I don't believe you, but I will let you mine. Once you bend the knee."  
"The Northern lords will never submit to a southern ruler again. They suffered too many losses fighting in their battles."  
"Even if he wanted to kneel, you would not have the support of the North."  
"Oh really, my dragons won't convince them otherwise."  
And with perfect timing one of the dragons let out a roar. Sending chills down my back. Was Sansa right.


	4. Daenerys

"Jon Snow, as I recall the last king in the North was Torrhen Stark and he bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen. He swore an oath and do you know how long an oath lasts."  
"For ever, but you have something wrong."  
"And what is that."  
" The last king of the North was Robb Stark."  
"Forgive me."  
The rebel king uncomfortable stance is very strange.  
"You don't want to be king do you?"  
"I don't but the northern lords chose me."  
"Will you kneel to take that stress out."  
"As I said they don't want to be under the rule of a southerner who doesn't know what the North is like."  
"Perhaps they would be happier if I came to the North."  
"Would you allow me to talk to my sister, Sansa Stark about this."  
"Why."  
"She better understands the world of politics."  
"I'll allow you to talk to her. But I will pre-read all of them before you send them."  
"I am fine with that "  
And so it was decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon we will hear from the Dragon and the lone Lion.😉


End file.
